


This Week's Vlog

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late night shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: We’re going out,” Amber spoke to the camera, “Late night adventures and whatnot.”





	This Week's Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

“We’re going out,” Amber spoke to the camera, “Late night adventures and whatnot.”

“Can you not?”

“(Y/n)’s just emotional because this is the first time she’s stepped outside her home in a while.”

You glared at her and she just laughed, casually zooming in on your face until it was awkwardly close.

“Where are we even going?” you asked as you walked to her car.

“I don’t know. I figured you would have something in mind.”

“Why would I have had something in mind? I didn’t even know it was happening.”

“It was a surprise!”

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be surprised? It’s your birthday.”

She thought about it for a second, one hand holding her camera and the other propping the door open.

“Oh yeah. Here,” she handed you the camera as you buckled in and she sat down, closing the door and starting the car.

You focused the lens on her and she stuck her tongue out playfully.

“This is the quality content your subscribers signed up for.”

“I know, right? Honestly, they should just hand the whole website over to me.”

She backed out of the spot and pulled out onto the streets heading in a random direction.

“So what do you want to do?”

“I want food.”

You rolled your eyes, lips quirking into a smile, “Don’t you always?”

“Let’s go to the store.”

“What? For hot Cheetos?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Amber smiled deviously and took a sharp right at a stop sign. You could already tell the video was gonna be shaky as hell but kept the camera rolling.

She pulled into the parking lot and then into one of the closest spots. Taking the camera, she raced out of the car and you trailed behind, less enthusiastic.

The automatic doors pulled aside and Amber panned the camera around the store to show its emptiness aside from a few employees and a couple customers.

“Did I mention it’s midnight?” She said turning the camera toward you. Your unamused face made her laugh again. She grabbed a cart and began weaving through the aisles.

“I was in bed and she called and begged to go out a minute after today started. It was ridiculous.”

“She didn’t even wish me a happy birthday when I called.”

“I did later! You can’t expect me to remember everything when I’m groggy.”

Amber found the chip aisle and she was about to begin piling bags into the cart when you climbed in the second she stopped. If you fold your legs you fit completely inside, maybe a little uncomfortable, so instead you stuck your legs out over the side and Amber threw a bag of Cheetos at you.

You giggled and she tossed two more in. She handed you the camera so she could push and as you passed the candy aisle you took a couple bags of random gummies and chocolate and held them to you protectively as Amber told you to put them back.

“No.”

“(Y/n), it’s not what we came for.”

“Technically we didn’t come for anything specific.”

You pointed the camera at her and pouted. She glanced into the lens and then took a running start as she pushed the cart, let go of it and then watched you roll down the aisle. You let out a squeak and luckily she hadn’t managed to make it go super fast so it stopped just before a display of stacked boxes. When you turned around to glare at her, she wasn’t there.

Clambering out of the cart you walked around the aisles until you found her hiding among the small shelves by the bakery.

“Amber!” She laughed and ran in the opposite direction. You chased after her and with all the ruckus it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when the manager stood at the end of an aisle with his arms crossed.

You both pulled to a stop, slightly out of breath, and then you were kicked out.

After apologizing you walked back out to Amber’s car and drove away.

“Alright where to now?” You asked.

“There’s a store a couple blocks down we could go to.”

You stared at her.

“What? We didn’t get the Cheetos.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled.


End file.
